


Catradora after season five

by VenomousRacer19



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), SheRa - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), M/M, Multi, Other, POV Adora (She-Ra), POV Catra (She-Ra), Sexual Content, Smut, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenomousRacer19/pseuds/VenomousRacer19
Summary: This is just them after season five, everyone continuing their lives together as couples, friends, and best friends. They all live happy lives but their lives seem to pause after strange things happen to each other, now they have to figure out what’s the cause of all of this. And they have to deal with their problems, insecurities, and more with eachother along the way.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	1. The plan

Catra Pov:

Its been a while since we talked about what happened between us during our kiss and well, a confession. I hope it wasn't some trick or lie, the kiss felt genuine though... But I still want to hear her say it. Honestly, I want to hear it more than once, just to feel that feeling again, overjoy I think its called. We're going to bright moon right now, hopefully, I and Adora can have some alone time and just watch the sunset together. Oh god, now I'm getting all cheesy like these dweebs. 

Narrator pov

Catra was walking through the halls, looking through the halls when she saw the light in Adora's room on, she was nervous to go talk to Adora about what happened but she wanted confirmation so she knocked on the door slightly and with a small happy smile she walked over to Adora from behind, playfully putting a claw over her back and traced it down her spine then Adora quickly turned around and rolled her eyes at Catra but smiled as she did. "What's up?" said Adora. "I was wanting to uh, talk about something," Catra said. Catra leaned against the bedpost, looking at the ground with slightly flushed cheeks. Adora looked at her with a curious expression but had an idea of what Catra wanted to talk about.

"What is it Catra?" Said Adora. Catra looked at Adora and shrugged. "Nevermind, we can talk about it later." Said Catra, she started for the door but before she could even touch the handle, she felt Adora's hand over her wrist, she turned around and automatically was greeted by a soft kiss, Catra was surprised by it but didn't pull away, instead she pressed her luscious lips against Adoras. Adora could feel Catra's arms wrapping around her waist and Adora could feel a sudden chill go down her back as she kept her eyes closed but she smiled into the kiss, Catra did the same as well. 

After a little bit they both felt themselves pulling away as adora smiled warmly, her cheeks warm and bright red, her obviously being flustered but she kept her hand on catra's cheek. "Does that answer your question, kitty?" Said adora to catra with a slight grin. Catra even more flustered then adora buried her face into catras shoulder as she mumbled into her shoulder. "Maybe..." Catra grin faded to a soft smile but had a hint of fear in it as well, as she looked back at Adora she spoke in a soft tone. "Are we, gonna grow old together...?" Catra's eyes stared into adoras as she wanted an answer. Adora didn't hesitate to answer as she gently pushed some strands of hair away from her face. "I was planning on it." She grinned and planted a soft loving kiss on catra's forehead. "Now that you're here though, mind helping me plan for bows birthday this Saturday?" said adora. "Mmm, I'll think on the offer but can't promise anything." Catra laughed as Adora admired her sweet laugh, making her smile without her realizing it.

Adora pov

Wow, I really just put a move on catra like that.. but without much time to think about anything she heard a knock on her door, the rhythmic melody that the only bow used, she got up with a smile and opened the door. "What is it bow?" I said. "I just found some stuff you might wanna check out!" He said, his tone obviously excited sounding like. "Alright, just let me get ready alright, then I'll be out," I said as she shut the door and started to walk to her closet to change into new clothes. 

Adora pov

"Alright, glad I finally got some new clothes, god it was weird wearing the same stuff every day." I laughed to myself then I brushed my hair, putting it up, then brushed my teeth afterward I walked out of my room to walk to catra's to check on her, I peeked in to see catra laying at the end of her bed as she used to when we were kids. I smiled to myself and walked in quietly to gently kiss her forehead as I traced my hand over catra's cheek, a smile instantly appearing on catra's face in response to my touch. I was surprised by the sudden reaction, I couldn't help but giggle to myself a little then I felt catra's embrace as she pulled me down to her. "Hey, adoraaaaa..." Catra said in a sleepy tone. I still always get chills down my back when catra says that to me, I blushed slightly and hugged catra back as She put her nose against me. "How'd you sleep last night?" I said. "I slept alright I guess, I'm still not used to sleep alone...It feels weird." Catra said. "Aww, kitty can't sleep by herself, does she need me to cuddle her?" I said with a teasing like a tone. Catra rolled her eyes as she pushed me off. "Oh shut your face, I don't need you to comfort me to sleep." Said catra, crossing her arms as she sat up at the edge of the bed. I grinned a bit and playfully tackled catra onto the bed then got up and laughed. "Aw catra, I'm just teasing you. I have a hard time sleeping too, I'd like it if you and I could sleep in the same bed." I flushed red when I realized it sounded like something more, I couldn't help but stutter and swiped my hands in a frantic motion. "Uh I mean, we could just sleep with each other, Ah! I mean just uh, agh!" she said as she laid back onto the bed flustered and catra couldn't help but laugh as she poked her nose lightly. "I would love having a sleepover with you, my sweet Adora." She giggled and I couldn't help but giggle as well. 

Narrator pov

"Bow, why are we out in the whispering woods, in the absolute nowhere." She said. "Okay okay! Hear me out but, I think I found, another species of some creature of some sort." Adora stood there, confused but curious. "So, where is it?" She said as she looked around cautiously, her sword close to her as she kept her eyes narrowed. "We have a problem, I don't know where it went.." Bow said. Adora sighed and smiled. "Guess its another adventure for the best friend squad!" She said with a loud tone with excitement. Bow gasped as his eyes turned to sparkles and his voice pitched but cracked every once in a while. "Best friend squad!"

After a few hours, Adora seemed tired and drowsy and so did bow. Adora walked over to bow. "Maybe we should go back, glimmer is probably worried about us for being out this long, does she even know we're out here Bow?" Adora said to bow with a questioning expression. "I, may have not told her...But now on purpose! I just forgot to..." Bow said. "You forgot to tell her! She's probably worried sick!" She facepalmed as bow chuckled slightly but out of nervousness then he looked around and shortly after he did, he realized that they were lost. "Uh, Adora do you by chance know the way back...?" She looked at him with a stunned face. "Oh bow, you did not prepare for this adventure..." She sighed but looked around to find anything familiar, nothing seemed to trigger any memory. "Maybe I can get swift wind to come to help us?" Adora said as she tried to signal to swift wind but the signal seemed to be canceled out, she seemed confused and tried again and tried over and over and over again then started to panic. "What...What if we're lost forever? Never get found, left out here to die by ourselves and...And.." Bow set both his hands lightly on Adora's shoulder and smiled slightly to keep a warm atmosphere. "Nothing has stopped us from anything, so getting lost won't be the one thing we can solve. We'll get out of here, lets just keep walking." Bow said. "Fine..." Adora responded. Adora sighed softly then started her way through the whispering woods. 

Glimmer pov

"Where could they be! They've been gone for hours! Probably more then that, what if the horde somehow got back and took them and all I did to help was sleep!" she said with a scared tone. Catra set her hand onto glimmers shoulder to help calm her down a bit but she was also worried and scared. "Their gonna be alright, Adora is still shera remember.," Catra said with a slight smile to comfort her. Glimmer turned around to hug catra as catra gasped softly and seemed uncomfortable for a moment but relaxed and hugged back. 

Narrator pov

Adora and Bow had felt like it was ages since they came out to find that creature, but Bow found smoke from afar and told Adora about it, they both made their way through the woods to a small village, they asked people directions to bright moon but it was as if they never heard of it."This is freaking me out Adora, let's just leave..." Bow said with clear fear in his voice, but Adora was still determined to find her way back to bright moon. "Come on bow, we're fine, we have shera, your arrows, and our determination!" Adora said but bow was still wanting to get out of there, it seemed dull there, everyone was quiet, dull, and emotionless it reminded him of when horde prime chipped his friends. "What if, we didn't kill horde prime...And this is a village he conquered...?" said bow. "Don't be silly, he can't come back, I blasted him with my cool sword, remember?" She said with a confident tone to herself. "I know but..." Before bow could finish her heard a loud explosion not too far from where they were at, they both knew there was trouble and that may be what's interfering with shera.

Hopefully, you like the story so far :) Tell me so it would help and tell me what to improve on but also tell other people about this story. Also I’m on wattpad if you want to see the chapters I’ve already made on there. This is from the beginning of June so it might be rustier then the other chapters.

————————————————

Catra pov

"Maybe we should set out for them, start a search, or something..." I started to sound even more worried, thoughts about Adora being taken from the horde and from horde prime. But I snapped myself out of it, and I tried to keep a more positive attitude for sparkles but that didn't mean I wasn't worried sick for her. Adora, please come back...

Narrator pov

Adora ran towards the explosion and so did Bow, they were ready for anything to come at them, but when Adora approached the explosion, she saw the town destroyed, it reminded her of thaymor, all the people running away, screaming and hoping for someone to help them, but this time, no one was there. Adora stared in horror as she fell to her knees when she heard loud sirens, she yelped as the pain got worse and bow rushed to her side, trying to talk to her to calm her down but the sounds got worse and it didn't seem bow was affected, he quickly looked around but saw no sign of threats so he lifted her and put her arm over his shoulder as he tried to walk her away. The sounds started to pierce bow's ear and he yelped at the pain, falling to his knees as he heard footsteps approach them and his only thought was to get out of there but he couldn't even get up, he tried to cover his ears but it was useless, he screamed and so did Adora. Bow looked up a little, but barely as he came face to face with one of horde primes soldiers.

Glimmer pov 

"We cant, If we do then we leave the castle unprotected, If the horde or a new enemy has somehow made it here then I can't leave the castle..." I crossed my arms as I kept her head low, clearly guilty for having to stay as she sighed. "Don't worry sparkles, I'll get them back, they probably just went out looking for animals or something, their okay, I just know it," Catra said with hope in her tone but still had fear in it. I noticed, but I didn't say anything and only nodded in understanding with a small smile. "I trust you to get them back..." I said with a bigger smile now. "Oh stop getting gushy with me sparkles, ugh." Catra walked away as I smiled, I could tell, she was softening because of Adora. 

Bow pov 

"T...Turn off the noise p...please!" The noise stopped soon after, Me and Adora fell to the ground, signing in relief but I remembered instantly the soldier standing in front of me, I quickly looked up alert and ready to fight but I saw no one. Maybe it was just a hallucination. "Adora, Adora! Are you alright..?" I could hear Adora groaning softly. "Adora..!" Adora had her hand over her forehead as she sat up, groaning again. "Bow...What's happening..." Adora said weakly, she looked up at me, clearly weakened by the piercing sound of the alarm. "I don know but I know that we should get out of here, we'll investigate later." I stood up barely but held my hand out for Adora as she got up, we walked as fast as we could out of there but collapsed a little bit later.

Narrator pov

They heard footsteps, but this time Adora was the one alert and stood up with all the strength she had. "For...The honor...Of gray..skull..!" She transformed and held her sword out, gritting her teeth, prepared for anything. She heard rustles in the bushes and narrowed her eyebrows down but catra jumped out and she couldn't help but smile when she saw Adora. Adora transformed back to her normal self and quickly hugged catra, and catra returned the hug with a big relieved smile. "You stupid idiot, why did you go so far out..." Catra said to her but chuckled softly after she said so. "Cause I'm just a big idiot..." She chuckled as well. "Um, hello! I'm here too!" Bow said but meant it teasingly and catra pulled away from the hug and rubbed the back of her neck slightly. "Sorry..." Catra walked over and held her hand out to bow and he took it, getting up with a smile. "Do you know the way back catra?" Said bow with a questioning tone. "Yeah, I made a trail of sticks along the way here." She said and Adora looked past the bush Catra came from and saw sticks laying everywhere and looked At catra. "You mean the ten other trails of sticks or the other ten?" She said and catra stood there blankly then realized she should've used something else to make the trail. "Um, maybe sticks weren't the right choice, but don't worry I can climb up one of these trees and look for bright moon." She said before climbing up a tree and Adora stood at the bottom making sure she caught her If she fell. "I found it! It's not too far from here." She knew Adora would be at the bottom so she fell into Adora's arms with a grin. "Hey, Adoraaaa..." 

Adora dropped her with she got all flustered and Catra yelped but laughed a bit as she got up and Adora apologized but catra only laughed at her being flustered. Bow stood there with a big smile, watching the two but it also reminded him of glimmer and he missed her more now. "Come on love birds we don't have all day." Bow laughed and with a grin. "Cant keep your guy's hands off each other aye?" He laughed again then catra and adora avoided eye contact with each other as they got all flustered. Catra then showed them the way, as she walked alongside of Adora and bow walked alongside Catra. 

Glimmer pov

"Maybe I should go out, just to make sure they're safe. No, you need to stay here to make sure the kingdom is okay." I paced around the halls as I started biting her nails, nervous. "You know maybe going out for lit-" I got interrupted by a familiar voice. "Hey, Glimmer." I turned around to see the bow, I instantly ran towards bow and jumped into his arms as he caught me and spun around, we smiled and he kissed my cheek lightly as we put each other's foreheads together and smiled joyfully. I pulled my head away and looked at bow with an angry glare. "Where were you?!" Bow laughed nervously, sweat going down his forehead. "Well, I found a new species and I wanted Adora to help me find it but then we got lost and then we heard a siren-like noise, making us weak and then catra found us." Bow chuckled nervously again and I rolled my eyes but my glare softened and I smiled, shutting my eyes as I set my forehead back against his. "You're so dumb sometimes," I said with a bigger smile now. "I know..." Bow said, shutting his eyes and smiled.

Narrator pov

Catra smiled at bow and glimmer, admiring the adorable couple as she didn't notice that Adora was admiring catra with a big smile. Catra turned to face Adora with a grin as she walked up to her and set her hand on Adoras cheek lightly with a smile now. "If you do something like that without telling me, ill kill you." Adora looked at her stunned then smiled nervously. "Noted." Said, Adora. But before Catra could pull away from her, Adora hugged her, tightly but not to tight to make Catra feel restrained, Catra stumbled back a bit but closed into the hug with a big smile. "You big idiot..." Said catra. "I know...I love you too..." Adora said and catra couldn't help but blush a bit as she pulled away to cup Adora's cheeks and she looked into her eyes, slowly leaning her head in for a kiss as she parted her lips a bit and Adora kept her gaze on catras lips and they both passionately kissed each other slowly, Adora pulledCatra's hips closer to her and Catra wrapped her arms around her neck. When they slowly pulled away from each other they could feel Glimmers and Bows stare onto them. "Soooo cute!" They both said as Catra pulled away from Adora all red-faced and crossed her arms, turning her head away from Adora but Adora just kept her gaze on Catra as she got all flustered. "We aren't cute!" Said catra, obviously flustered. "I'm going to my room!" Catra started to walk to her room but decided to go to Adora's and Adora followed after her with a smile as Bow and Glimmer smiled at them.


	2. The plan part two

Catra pov

Adora's bed feels just like the bed we had in the fright zone. hard as a brick. I laughed to myself before hearing the door open, I stopped my laughing quickly then realized it was only Adora, I quickly got up and sat down near her bed instead, avoiding eye contact with her. "Sorry, I was just..." I got interrupted by adora's sweet smile when I peeked over to look at her. it looked so genuine, joyful and full of...Love. It was crazy that I was letting myself, love, especially for all that I've done, the crazy stuff I did to just get Adora killed, the stuff I put her in, especially what I out glimmer, bow, scorpia, perfuma, mermista, and everyone else. I could feel my eyes warm up a bit so I shut them hard but I felt a hand on my cheek, so I opened my eyes, and I could see her smile again. I pulled myself away from her, leaning against the bedpost. "Catra..." She said but I couldn't look at her. It just reminded me more of the pain I caused her, I pulled my knees up to my chest, my blank stare on the floor as she frowned a little and sat down beside me. What did this remind me of? Right, when we were kids, and I scratched Lonnie... "What's wrong catra..?" She said the nerve she had to ask me that, I turned my gaze to her, narrowing my eyebrows. "Just, back off already would you..?" I turned my head to face the other way from her, but she put her hand under my chin, redirecting it to her face as I could feel my eyes warming and my vision get blurry. "Catra, you have to talk to me about what's wrong, else I can't help you or comfort you..." I just looked at her for a moment before leaning my head on to her shoulder. "I still feel like I don't deserve any of this, I should have gone down like horde prime. I should be gone, Adora!" I felt myself loosen, I couldn't contain it, I let out tears, practically bawling into her, I still felt so guilty for doing all that I did, but all Adora did was hold me close. She didn't say anything, I don't know why but her touch was better than words. "I'm so sorry Adora...I really am..." I said.

Adora pov

"I know you are, but you don't need to be sorry, I know I won't be able to change your mind in this second but we're all here for you, to tell you every day if we have to that you matter and that we need you here, I need you here more then anybody, I know I left you back at the horde but I'm glad I did." I could tell that was something risky to say but there was more. Catra looked up at me with a saddened surprise look but I looked back at her with tears swelling up in my eyes. "It made us both realize we needed each other more than before, that we were meant for each other." I took both of her hands in mine and set one of catra's hands on my chest over my heart with a smile. "Do you hear my heart beat faster every second I'm with you." I looked at her, straight in the eyes. "I love you catra, nothing will change that and nothing ever has. And I'm willing to go to dark to light for you, if it takes years for you to realize that you're wanted and need, then so be it. But I want to be with you through the way." I could see catras eyes fill up with tears as we held each other again, I didn't care how long it was, I just wanted catra in my arms. "I love you, you big dumb idiot..." I couldn't help but smile more when I heard catra say that. We held each other throughout the night, lying beside each other on our sides, her head under my chin as her arms were wrapped around my waist and one of my hands would glide through her hair and lightly scratch behind her ear, hearing her purr in her sleep. I kissed her forehead lightly before falling asleep, with the same loving smile id have always given her since we were kids. 

Narrator pov

It was morning now, the sun had rised, and the golden sun rays had crossed over Adoras face, she woke up to catra closer to her then last night. The last thing she wanted to do was get up else she would've woken her up. She laid there with a smile as she gently set her hand on catras cheek, letting her thumb caress her cheek and catra slowly started to wake up, she slowly opened her eyes to let her vision take in the light and the first thing she saw was Adoras same sweet smile, she smiled in return then raised her self to be eye to eye with adora, her forehead lightly on hers. "Good morning, force captain." Catra laughed a bit as adora rolled her eyes playfully and lightly gave catra a small kiss. "Good morning, kitty." Adora said with a grin as catra got flustered and rolled over to the other side. "Dont call me kitty." Catra replied but liked the nickname but didn't want to admit it. Adora pulled catra close to her, her waist touching catras as she smiled when she set her head on catras shoulder. "Fine how about." She grinned for a moment and moved her head closely to catras ear and with a seductive tone she said. "Hey catra.." Catra felt chills go down her back and covered her face with her hands. "Now you know how it feels." Adora said, laughing a bit as catra mumbled. "Shut up!" Catra said.

They both got out of their rooms and headed for the kitchen, smelling the sweet breakfast, toast, eggs, bacon and perhaps pancakes. Adora walked in there first, panting as she yelled to catra. "Beat you! Now you have to be the first one to taste glimmers food!" She laughed as glimmer glared at her. "Im right here!" Adora was caught off guard when she saw glimmer but laughed as she walked in and leaned on the counter and her arm that was set on the counter. "Whats on the menu chef." She said to glimmer but before she could answer catra ran in and glared at adora. "You cheated!" She said to adora as adora laughed and glimmer rolled her eyes. "Eggs, bacon, pancakes, waffles and hashbrowns." Glimmer took off her apron and set it on the counter by the fridge as she had already set all the food on the table, and oddly the food looks amazingly done. Catra seemed impressed but heard rustles from the back of the kitchen and instantly her claws came out but it was just wrong hordak. "Greetings brothers, I have cooked a well breakfast for you all!" He said cheerfully and catra retracted her claws and adora looked at glimmer with a (really) Look and glimmer shrugged nervously and laughed nervously. 

After breakfast was mostly eaten up and everyone was full, bow had come back from a look around of the territory, he walked in and sat at a chair, leaning back a bit as he sighed in relief. "Im beat, I finally finished looking around the area but god that felt like forever." He said obviously sounding exhausted. "I can always take over if you need to rest." Glimmer said to bow but he kindly refused and got up to walk over to glimmer to hug her with a smile, leaning his head down on glimmers shoulder. "You do a lot for me already. My sparkle of light." Catra made a fake throwing up sound as she laughed and Adora punched her arm with a smile. Then bow kissed glimmers cheek lightly and thanked her for the food before sitting down and started to eat whats left. Glimmer was obiously blushing but did her best to avoid any subject to it. "Ill make a lunch just for you bow, don't worry." He smiled at that and continued to eat, thanking her again. "So did you find anything bow?" Adora said as catra leaned back in her chair and glimmer leaned on the counter looking at bow with a smile. "Not really, just a bunch of nature things." Catra chuckled a bit and quoted "A bunch of nature things." Bow rolled his eyes then continued on. "But i did find another old ruin, it seems a bit off from the other ones we found, i was hoping to bring some troops to go investigate it but i was thinkingggg, bring the best friend squad instead!" He said cheerfully, looking at them all individually with a grin. Glimmer sighed. "I have to take care of the castle bow, but maybe some other time." She tried to smile but seemed a bit upset that she couldn't go since she was queen and had duties but bow grinned. "I have you covered on that, why don't you let your aunt take care of the castle?" Glimmer gave bow a (Are you serious) look as she sighed but took it into thought and it didn't seem like a bad idea. "I'll have to see if she has time." Bow got up and walked to glimmer, picking her up by the waist and spun around then set her down and kissed her lightly with a big smile. "perfect!" Glimmer blushed a bit. After breakfast every went out to do their usual routine, Catra went out to train with the troops, adora went to help out with the villages, glimmer went on with her duties and bow went out to look around the area more for anything unusual. 

Bow pov

I hummed a sweet tone i heard one of the villages sing. I couldn't get it out of my head as i walked along the forest but i heard yelling, loud yelling that sounded like it was coming from a young man, I ran towards the sound but when i found where it was coming from, there was nothing. Not a single trace of someone, I couldn't help feel uneasy so I walked straight back to the bright moon, startled especially with what happened yesterday. I went to glimmer to try to help avoid my thoughts. "Hey, sweetheart." Glimmer looked at me from our room window, I remember her old room, it was much smaller, the bed hanging from up top, when I used to have to climb through the back sometimes but now she had her mothers room as mica said he wanted her to have it since he wasn't gonna be around as much there, he gave the kingdom to me and glimmer and honestly, it felt strange being called king bow where ever I went but it didn't bother me in a bad way. 

I approached glimmer, my arms crossed which gave glimmer an obvious sign that I was uneasy, she set her hand on my arm lightly and looked up at me worried. "What's wrong?" She said. "I, have had some weird things happen. But I think I just need to rest is all. Do you mind if we, cuddle and sleep together..." I blushed at what I said, I usually wasn't so forward but I guess things change. I saw glimmer beam up a bit as she gave me a big smile and replied saying, of course, we laid down in our bed, holding each other as we drifted off to sleep peacefully. But I started to have a nightmare, I was in the fright zone, it looked the same since we had left it to rot but I saw a light inside, I walked towards it and I saw shadow weaver. I thought Adora and catra had said that they saw shadow weaver get obliterated. I couldn't help but walk inside, she had scorpia by her side, how strange since scorpia was always at the kingdom, but something was off. Scorpia turned to look at me and mouthed for me to run. I woke up suddenly and i could feel myself breath heavy, I woke glimmer up to, she sat up and groaned softly but quickly turned her attention to me. "Did something happen bow?" I told her that I was fine and just needed water, I walked to the kitchen and got a glass of water, I noticed that it was dark already. Wow I slept way longer then I thought I would have. Maybe I really just needed sleep, but that wouldn't explain that weird dream. It felt so real, maybe it's just me being tired, yeah. 

Maybe that's it. 

(Note: I hope the few people reading this enjoy it, I really put more into this page and I'm proud at how much better it is then the others if i could have feedback on what to improve or what i should for the story or what characters to add back in then tell me so, have a good night or day :) )


	3. Adoras addictive touch

Bow pov

I woke up in the morning, sleeping beside glimmer. She looks so sweet sleeping so peacefully, her hair still so smooth and fresh-looking, her smile as she sleeps so gracefully, she breathes, slow and steady. I couldn't help looking at her, she slept like a total angel and I was so lucky to be by her side. I sighed softly as I smiled then she woke up, slowly opening her dazzling eyes as she looked at me with loving eyes. She set her soft, gentle touching hand on my cheek, caressing my cheek as she started to seem worried, I leaned my head into her hand and shut my eyes. "What happened to you last night?" Her tone now clearly worried sounding. I sighed again and shrugged a bit. "I don't know, ill talk to you about it later. I..have to go secure the area right now and help the villages with some stuff." I got up and felt bad avoiding the subject but I didn't know, genuinely what was happening. I went to get changed and get ready for the day, my mood a bit down but I didn't let that show. 

Glimmer pov

Bow seemed really stressed and odd today, I hope he's doing alright but ill just have to give him space and wait for him to talk to me. But we tell each other everything, I don't know what changed. I sighed into my pillow, holding it close to me, imagining bow holding me in bed, singing a sweet tone in my ear as I smile and shut my eyes, drifting off to sleep but, things change I suppose. I got up, started to get ready for the day, then walked out of me and bows room, heading to the kitchen, cooking breakfast again just like yesterday. 

Narrator pov

While glimmer prepared breakfast bow had already gone out and started a clear search around bright moon, he kept thinking though about that strange dream, the hallucinations, and that loud siren noise. He tried to get it out of his mind but couldn't, the same question kept going through his head. "What's going on around here..What's going on with me..." He sighed, clearly frustrated but continued on. 

Adora was outside, in her training clothes, a plain red shirt with her usual gray pants as she punched a punching bag over and over again that was tied to a large branch on a leaning tree. Catra was inside the room, still asleep but woke up when she tried to feel for adore but didn't feel her by her side. She woke up, rubbing her eyes then got up, stretching and groaned softly before changing into her usual clothing, the same clothes she wore on the ship when they were going back to bright moon. Oh, she remembered the memory clearly, she sighed. She walked out and walked around the castle, admiring all the bright colors then she lowered her head to look at the floor, still not use to all the happy colors. She walked out to the balcony and saw adore training, she couldn't help admire her, how cute she looked when she was angry, it reminded her of all those times she used to tease her in the horde, she grinned a bit then jumped down and leaned onto the outside wall of the palace. "Hey, Adora..." She said with a grin as Adora quickly turned, alert then rolled her eyes playfully when she realized it was just catra. "Good job on scaring me catra, you little prick." They both laughed and Adora grabbed a towel to wipe her forehead, she wiped her forehead in what seemed like slow motion to catra as her pupils grew, a faint blush crossing her cheeks, Adora turned to see catra blushing, she raised an eyebrow and laughed a bit as she grinned. "What's wrong kitty?" Adora said, walked over to catra as catra fumbled her words. "Got nothing to say? That's odd." Adora said with a seductive tone, pinning catra to the wall as she slowly lifted her knee between catra's legs, Catra purred but covered her mouth right away. "If you do something like that again, I wont hesitate to take you to the bedroom, but I might not be able to contain myself for that long." She lifted her leg higher and catra did a weak squeak that was followed with a silent moan and purr. "Guess you really want to be touched huh, Dont worry, ill satisy you..." She said with now a smirk and clear lust in her eyes.   
———————————-

Adora pov

I took her hand lightly, holding it in mine, i noticed quickly that she had clipped her nails, I couldn't help but smirk at her again "Why'd you clip your nails, catra..." A seductive tone attached to my words. I could tell it got to catra when I saw the familiar blush cross over her face. She turned her head away from me, but I took the opportunity to lovingly kiss her neck, softly kissing all over, but slowly doing it. I could hear her purring and silent moaning, the sounds I've always wanted to hear come together, I almost couldn't stop myself from just doing it then and there. But I had to think of catra too, so I leaned my head close to her ear as her breathes became heavier. "What do you want catra..?" The same seductive tone i had earlier. She looked me in the eyes, lust in her eyes as well as mine. "I want you.." Her words made me smile, I passionately pressed my lips onto hers, pulling her close to me as she gripped my shirt, It felt good to dominate her a it, to see how submissive she could get, but i was hungry for more. I slowly pulled away to hear her whine a bit, but her whines made it so hard to keep away, so i kissed her again but more aggressively to make sure she knew I wanted her just as bad, Without thinking i lifted her up and wrapped my arms around her waist as she wrapped her legs around me. I started to add tongue into the kiss and thankfully she did too, I started to heat up, i could feel her warm body temperature on mine as well, I pinned her to the wall, letting our tongues fight the battle as i slid my hand under her shirt, I could see her face turn even redder from my touch.

Catra Pov

Adora was so dominant, I would've thought id dominant over her but, I just couldn't, i felt so submissive to her touch, her heat pressed against me, her tongue battling mine, her muscles pressing against my body and her strength overpowering me. I cant believe we were doing this, outside in plain sight but the thought of someone catching us made me hotter by the second, I could start to feel myself burning up but all I cared about was adoras addictive touch. 

She lifted me to our room, softly setting me down on our bed as she shut the door and locked it to make sure no one came in, She then walked over to me with her sexy smirk, I couldn't help but blush darker at the thought of Adora overpowering me, she slowly pinned me down and kissed my neck again, softly tracing kisses all over as she slowly slid off my shirt and looked my body up and down. I would've thought id be embarrassed for her to see my body but I knew that since we were kids that she never body shamed me or even said anything bad about my appearance. She traced her hand up my stomach to my chest, starting to feel up my breasts over my bra and a small purr came out of that, I looked to the side with my eyes shut, letting her do all the work, and she gladly did. She kissed my collar bone, and left dark marks, obviously claiming me but I wouldn't let anyone take me away from her anyways. She started to slide my pants off, lowering herself down to my calves as she traced kisses up my leg, I could feel chills go down my back, I wanted her so bad I couldn't help myself from whining, I could tell that turned her on, even more, she gave me a sly smirk, coming close to my area but stopped and raised herself back to my head level, and she set her hand on my chin, her thumb on my lip as she slid her thumb down over my bottom lip. "Mm, how bad do you want me..Kitty.." I felt myself blush hard at the nickname kitty, I always hated the nickname but it was different when Adora called me it.

Adora pov

Her lustful expression made me almost weak to my knees, but I towered over her waiting for her response as she looked at me. "As bad as when I wanted you during our first kiss.." My eyes widened for a moment then I smiled at her, our noses and foreheads touching. "Then you're gonna get it all from me.." I kissed her again and unclipped her bra, sliding it off quickly as I threw it off to the side, I hungrily continued to kiss her, And I couldn't help but think to myself how long I wanted this and that it was happening right now, It amazed me, We fought for so long to finally come to the point where we could love each other to the point of making love, I could feel myself wanting her more now by the second, so I rubbed her right breast slightly rough as she moaned softly into the kiss and I slowly pulled away to enjoy her expression, she put her arm over her mouth as she couldn't help moaning more when I used my other hand to trace a finger in a circular motion over her panties, she shut her eyes again and mumbled my name a few times. I then lowered my head to lightly suck onto the tip of her other breast pulling away to just suck it again. She was in heat now, more than ever, so I started to massage her right breast now instead of just rubbing it. She moaned my name more and more, mumbling her dirty thoughts to me as well, telling me how much she wanted this since we were teenagers, pleasuring her self when she was young about me, how much she wanted me to dominate her and just how much she wanted me. My eyes filled with such passionate love and lust for her, i told her the exact same but how much i wanted her to be submissive to me. She pulled my chin back to her lips and wrapped her arms around my neck as she slowly pulled away. "I want you to do anything you want to me, anything..".  
——————  
Narrator pov

Their bodies leaned onto each other, catra bucking her hips a bit as she arched her back, her soft moans escaping her lips as she opened her eyes halfway, just to see Adora with a grin she kept mumbling Adora as she wanted more, and more. Adora could tell how needy Catra was so she continued to suck onto catras breast but gripped her other breast into her hand, squeezing it lightly with a clear smirk. Then she slid her panties off completely and slid her hand down catras body, letting it explore every curve of her fit look. Adora watched her hand, as it made its way to catras area. She couldn't stop staring at it, drooling a bit over catra as catra purred. "Are you just gonna stare or are you gonna show me a good time..?" she said, her tone seductive as she kept her gaze on Adora. Adora couldn't help but laugh softly as she hungrily tongue kissed catra, both of them letting their tongues fight once again and they slowly pulled away from the kiss a few times just to see the saliva connect with the other, then without a warning and without thought, Adora slid two fingers in instantly, catra arched her back instantly, letting out a loud moan as adora put her hand over catras mouth with a big smirk as her eyes glistened. "If you moan too loud, then we'll be caught.." Catra would nod(yes) in response as she bit her bottom lip after Adora pulled her hand away from catra's mouth, Adora continued to thrust her fingers over and over again but getting faster by what felt every second. Catra was gripping the bedsheets, trying to hold in her moans and when Adora noticed she couldn't help but give catra a hard time and she added another two fingers, catra eyes widened automatically to the extreme pleasure, slight tears formed in her eyes and Adora got worried so she set she looked at her. "Are you alright..?" Catra just looked at her but smiled. "More then alright.." Adora looked at her lovingly then she went even deeper with her thrusts, they both panted softly, obviously sweating from the heat but soon catra couldn't help but release as her body collapsed on the bed and Adora grinned at her, both panting still as they kissed each other lovingly and smiled at each other afterward.

(Little note before I write the next paragraph, I'm sorry this is so rough, not sexual rou- just roughly written, ill try to improve on that and I'm also sorry for how short it was, and choppy it was. zIuehsihfufhesi I'm definitely not happy with it but ill continue on so I don't get writer's block, hope you understand <3) 

They both showered together and then came out, Adora changed into some clothes so did catra but Adora wrapped her arms around catras waist from behind, setting her head lightly on catras shoulder as she smiled. "How are you feeling?" Catra turned her head to look at Adora as she smiled at her, Adora just kept her sweet adoring smile on her face. "Better then I was in the beginning." Adora knew what she meant, she felt bad for Catra that she had endured so much in the horde but she was happy that now, catra didn't have to deal with it. Catra started to brush her teeth and Adora just stood there behind her, then pulled away from hugging her waist. Adora gently brushed through catras hair with her hands, making sure she didn't hurt catra. Catra purred a bit and Adora couldn't help but smile more brightly as she continued to do so. Afterward, they both went to the room they shared and laid down by each other, Adora caressing catras cheek with her soft touch, and catra purring as she shut her eyes, leaning her head towards adoras hand. "You know, ive always thought you were cute when you purr.." Catra blushed but looked away to prevent her from getting more flustered. Adora just smiled and shut her eyes as she started to drift off to sleep, and catra looked back at her, smiling again then leaned her head to adoras chest. just to hear her heartbeat. 

In the morning glimmer walked in and bow then yelled, surprise! Holding a cake with catras name on it, catra jumped at the sudden intrusion and clinged to the sheets as adora sat up quickly. "What the hell!" Catra said and bow couldnt help but gasp, realizing that catra never had birthdays. Adora realized the day and usually for catras birthday shed go sit at their usual spot when they were in the horde, the ledge of where they talked, sat together at and just overall connected there. She would sing happy birthday even though catra hated it but secretly liked it and they would have a duel since catra always liked those. 

Adora looked over at catra who was still surprised by this and had no idea what was going on. "Happy birthday catra.." Adora's look softened when she looked at catra and catra looked at her, then realized. "What is this?" Catra said with a cautious tone but bow explained what birthday parties and what cake was, he handed catra small piece of cake as catra poked it in curiosity then she nibbled on the edge of it. "It tastes, so..Good.." Catras eyes lit up and she ate the cake slice in almost one go, Adora seemed surprised that she even gave it a shot but was happy that she did, catra seemed so happy and glimmer couldn't help but laugh at catra, with all the cake all over her face. Adora saw some cake on catras cake and couldn't help but take the opportunity by licking it off in one go then grinned a bit. "Mm, it does taste good." Catra blushed hard, she was caught off guard since she wouldn't expect Adora to pull a move like that, especially in front of glimmer and bow. Bow and glimmer seemed shocked as well but didn't comment and only grinned at us. "We'll just leave you two alone now.." They both walked out and catra just playfully pushed Adora off the bed, Adora laughed afterward then she noticed bow and glimmer left the cake so Adora grabbed two pieces and two plates. And they both started to eat with each other, giving each other loving glances as they teased each other by putting frosting on each other's faces and laughed. They both enjoyed each other's company, bonding over the simple cake and leaned each other's heads together as they shut their eyes to just smiled and enjoy the sweet touch.

(Hey, authors note, I'm so sorry for the awful chapter I promise the next chapter won't be bad like this. Omg, I'm so sorry though. I also started to lose motivation so i decided to pull through, ill write better smut in the future. Love you all that actually could read through that horrifying chapter. It was rough but hopefully I’ll improve in the future. <3)


	4. Unwelcomed surprise

Narrator pov

A few days had passed since Adora and Catra had their first experience together and It had been longer since bow had anything odd happen. Bow was in the living room, chatting with perfuma about putting more flowers around the palace, he then felt a chill go down his spine and as much as it was unsettling he didn't think much of it, after chatting with perfuma, they both went off to do their duties. Bow walked through the halls but felt the chill again, he turned around quickly to say hello but no one was there. Now he was on edge. Bow kept looking around him and just as he was about to relax, he heard the sirens again, the same ones he heard with adora. He fell to the ground, and cuffed his ears but it couldn't block the loud screeching of the siren, he screamed as he tried to stand up but his knees bucked and he couldn't. Catra had heard his screams and ran over with a concerned look. "Whats wrong?!" She asked him but he looked at her confused but clearly in pain. "Cant you hear It!" Bow hed yelled as he groaned and bit down on his lip to stop his screaming, then the sound stopped and bow passed out. Catra eyes widened as she ran through the halls, calling for anyone to help her and luckily, glimmer and adora heard bows screams from outside and came to help. Glimmer teleported them both to where catra had said he was. Glimmer gasped and quickly rushed to his aid, she got down on her knees and lifted his head on her lap, gently letting her thumb rub against his cheek. "What happened Catra?" Glimmer looked at catra, clearly worried for bow. "I don't know, I just rushed to him when I heard screaming and he said "Cant you hear it" to me." She stood there, slightly on edge from that, she leaned over to adora as adora wrapped her arm around catra to comfort a bit then catra pulled away. "Imma go get some ice, maybe he just needs to cool down or something." Catra crossed her arms over her chest, uneasy. Adora kneeled down to glimmer and set her hand on glimmers shoulder. "He'll be alright, don't worry okay..?" Glimmer just kept her gaze on bow, then she told adora she was going to take him to their room, adora nodded yes to her then glimmer teleported along with bow, in her room, and she teleported bow onto the bed. She put the covers over him as she sat at the edge of the bed, looking at him. 

Catra pov

Whats up with bow, its making me feel un easy especially what he said. Like it came from a horror movie. Grow up catra, keep your imaginations away from reality. I rolled my eyes to myself then felt adora come up behind me and I turned my head to the side to see her. "Do you need something Adora?" Adora just looked at me and shrugged, turning her gaze to the fridge. "Nope, just hungry, for a snack I suppose." She grinned at me and I knew she was gonna make a sexual joke, so before she could, I covered her mouth and giggled. "Dont you even." Adora grinned still and licked my hand, I gasped and hissed as I pulled my hand away. "Hungry for a snack like you!" Adora laughed and leaned onto the counter for support as I hit her shoulder playfully and licked her cheek. Adora gasped and blushed a bit, it was so obvious when she get flustered. I grabbed bows ice pack and then quickly sprinted out of the door, laughing as Adora chased me all the way down the hall, and when we got close to bows room, Adora had caught me, grabbing my wrist and pinned me to the wall. I felt my face get red and Jesus, i wanted adora to top me again. I could tell that she noticed my blushing and blank face as i couldn't help but melt to her touch. Adora grinned and our noses almost touched as she grinned at me. "Already so submissive huh? What happened to my bold catra?" I rolled my eyes then out of spite, i pushed her to the wall and my old smirk showed, the one adora had always seen when we fought but now it had a different meaning. "Maybe you need to be taught a lesson or two?" I raised an eyebrow as Adora's face now reddened instead of mine, i traced a finger along her jawline and pecked her lips as a tease then pulled away and walked to glimmer and bows room. 

Adora pov

Holy shit i missed that catra! I waited a few minutes to let myself cool down from the sudden move that catra pulled on me, i walked in and kept my hand behind my neck, to remind myself to calm down. Catra gave me a small grin and I had to look away so i wouldn't get those feels again. Glimmer didn't notice. Catra looked over at glimmer and her expression faded to a worried one as she handed the ice pack to glimmer, letting glimmer set it on bows forehead, and after a little while, he woke up. He groaned softly and rubbed his ears a bit. "Bow are you alright?" I asked him but he laid there in silence. "Bow?" I said louder and he acted as if someone said surprise to him. "Im having weird hearing problems.." He groaned softly then turned his head to glimmer and smiled a bit as he set his hand on glimmers cheek. "Hello, beloved.." Glimmers eyes widened. "Youve never called me beloved.." Bow started to grin now, His pupils now turning into a dark shade of red. 

Narrator pov

His pupils were red and his veins were clearly seen now, they were bright red, the same color that corrupted shera had but he's the same as corrupted catra. Glimmer pulled her head away and fell back off the bed, her eyes widened, so did adoras and catra. Bow got up and cracked his neck and knuckles as he laughed, his laugh seemed familiar to everyone. Especially to adora and catra, he grinned at catra. "Hope you haven't forgotten me already, catra..". Catra stepped back a few steps and accidentally stumbled back. 

It was shadow weaver. 

Catra's instant instinct was to have her claws out, her pupils thinned into a single line as she kept her distance. Adora stood in front of catra and kept catra behind her, catra rolled her eyes at adora as she moved adora aside. "I can take care of myself, adora.." 

Adora backed off but looked back at bow, alert of what he may do. Glimmer quickly stood herself up and ran over to adora and catra, making sure they were together. Bow laughed again and he moved his gaze to his hand, raising it to see the black glow of mist over his hand. His voice slowly faded to shadow weavers familiar voice, catra couldn't help but get chills down her back, the familiar voice was un easy on catra but adora knew if she tried to comfort her in front of shadow weaver, that it would make catra think she was weak. Adora just kept a worried expression on her face, but shadow weaver had taken it as a quick weakness when she glanced over to adora. Shadow weaver slowly walked over to adora before catra stepped in front to prevent her from getting closer but shadow weaver had released a violent gush of force, almost as if catra had been thrown to the wall, she slammed against it, her yelp triggered adoras fear for her safety. Adora tried to run to her but was also violently slammed against the wall, she gasped, trying to gasp for air as the force kept at her throat, glimmer tried to use her magic against shadow weaver but it wasn't enough to prevent her from hurting anyone. She had put glimmer in chains, but they were clear as glass, just with a red glow. It kept glimmer to the ground, as she narrowed her eyebrows, in clear fury. Shadow weaver made her way to adora, but something was also off with shadow weaver, she had never done this before and never went this far on anything. Adora from gasping for air, started to choke, catra got up slowly and as quietly as she could as shadow weaver was focused on adora, catra leaped and tackled shadow weaver, the force loosened over adora as she fell to her knees, and took the chance to turn into shera. Glimmer was able to break from the chains since shadow weaver had lost focus on her magic, but it wasn't gonna stop her, shadow weaver in a flash put catra into darkness, her eyes seemed drained and she fell to the side emotionless. This horrified everyone and adora who was now shera, stood there in clear horror to see the love her life. But this built fury into her, she ran at shadow weaver, letting her sword clash against bows body, she realized she had stabbed bow in the side. Shadow weavers laugh was heard again as she slowly raised her head, blood spilling from her mouth but she was obviously satisfied with some of the damage she had made. And in what seemed like a second, bow was back to himself but he collapsed, the wound was severe and he had fallen unconscious due to the loss of the blood. Shera stood there, again, horrified at what she had done, she was so fixated on shadow weaver she had completely forgotten it was bow. Glimmer cried out for bow, shaking as she looked at her hand with blood all over. She leaned her head onto bows chest, she heard his heart beat and without hesitation she teleported him to somewhere to help, as shera, now adora stood there alone, she ran to catras side, shaking her as catra woke up. Adora had clearly started to cry, she was so afraid that she had died but she realized, she had lost her anyways. 

With catra in adoras room, adora kept catra on her bed, hoping shed say anything. Catras eyes opened slowly and she looked around the room, then at adora. "Who..are you?"


	5. I can’t trust you..

Catra slowly sat up, she groaned softly when she felt her back sting due to her being slammed bow who was shadow weaver at the time. Adora sat on the edge of the bed, catra moved away a bit and it saddened Adora a bit, she rubbed the back of her neck as she looked at the ground. Catra looked over clearly confused about what was happening. "It's a lot to explain to you but, ill just give you some basic stuff. Im.." She stopped for a moment and sighed softly. "I'm your best friend, glimmer as well, the pink-haired girl, bow, the one with arrows on his back and wears a crop top.." She tried to smile but it was a failed attempt. Catra looked off to the side, clearly uncomfortable on what was happening. "Uh, alright...But I don't know if I can trust you.." It hit Adora harder then she anticipated, she clenched her shirt a bit then bit the bottom of her lip. "It's fine. Take your time.." Catra looked at her blankly as Adora stood up and walked out, shutting the door behind her as she quietly slid down against the door. "What's even happening at this point.." She whispered to herself.

Glimmer pov

I had gotten bow to safety, I took him to aunt castaspella, I was hoping she'd be able to heal the wound with magic, she could but, it took longer than when shera did. I just couldn't bare to see shera after what she did to bow. I understood why she did it, she found us all endangered but I still blame her for it, I can't help being mad at her too. I sighed softly as I sat by bow, watching him being healed by castaspella, and without her opening her eyes she asked if I was alright, I clearly wasn't but I wasn't gonna give her attitude, she was healing bow and that was a lot for her. My eyes were clearly red from the tears, and I was struggling to stay awake, watching after him so nothing happened to him. Castaspella opened an eye to look at me, it startled me a bit cause it caught me off guard but I looked off to the side. "You should go rest, you look exhausted hun." She said but I stood up, the anger boiling up from earlier. "You can stop telling me what to do, stop calling me hun, I'm not a child. I only asked for your help cause no one else can!" I yelled, but instantly regretted raising my voice to her, she was just trying to help but i still couldnt help being so angry, she oddly seemed to understand and just spoke lightly to me. "Alright, I'm sorry." I felt guilty, I sat back down, looking at the ground, the tears started to form in my eyes. "I don't mean to snap at you aunt castaspella. I'm just scared is all..." She sighed softly and shut her eyes to focus back on her magic. "I know you are but bow will be alright, in the morning he'll be feeling the exact same as before." I sighed in relief then laid down on the floor, slowly drifting off to sleep.

Narrator pov

Adora had gone to the kitchen to eat food, to keep her mind off things. She sat at the table staring at the seat bow sat in. She felt so guilty, she knew he was innocent but feared so much for everyone's safety she didn't think of bows. She sighed as she leaned forward and rested her forehead on her hands. Catra had walked in and saw adora, she walked over and sat down by her. "Is everything alright?" Adora shot up and seem to have been spooked by the sudden interaction. "Uh, yeah Im fine no worries." Catra could tell it was a lie and she rolled her eyes at adora. "Come on, you know you can tell me anything!" Adora raised an eyebrow and looked at her. "What...?" Catra laughed. "We always tell each other everything!" Adora gasped and stood up. "You remember! Me...!" Adora eyes filled with tears as she rushed to catras side, hugging her and almost making them both fall back in the chair, adora smiled and catra seem confused. "Also, this doesn't look like the hordes headquarters?" Adora eyes shot up and widened as she pulled away. "Catra, what do you mean?" Catra seemed confused then noticed her hair was different and adoras hair was down and long, she looked like a queen. "Why is everything so different..."

Catra and Adora were both sitting in the kitchen, hot cups of tea in their hands as they avoided eye contact and kept their eyes on their cups. "So, why are we in bright moon..?" Catra lifted her head to meet Adoras gaze. "We live here Catra..We have for a while.." Catra was confused and couldn't understand the situation so she stood up and laughed nervously. "Ha, very funny Adora, now what's the real reason.." Adora stood up, setting her cup to the side. "I'm telling the truth Catra!" Her eyebrows curved in a sad expressive way, she was clearly worried but afraid and now sad. "Catra comes on, don't you remember anything..?" Catra crossed her arms and frowned, her eyebrows narrowing down. "Are you going crazy Adora?!" She set her thumb against her own temple and shut her eyes, obviously frustrated. "I'm heading back to the horde, whether you like it or not!" Adora gasped and walked towards her, grabbing catras wrists but hard since she didn't want to hurt her. "Get it through your thick skull, you live In bright moon, shadow weaver messed with your memory, please believe me.." Catra stood there, unable to respond but after what felt like years she spoke. "Fine..I'll stay but I still don't believe you!" Catra looked away from Adora, off to the side and Adora smiled warmly as catra blushed slightly. "Now, let go off me you weirdo." Catra yanked her hands away and walked off, but Adora still smiled and watched as catra walked off. 

Adora walked to her room as catra sat on her bed staring at the wall, Adora walked over and leaned on the bed post. "Is something wrong Catra?" She spoke softly to not alert Catra. "I just feel like something is missing.." Adora looked at her then sat down next to Catra. "Well, Im assuming your memory is what making you feel that way." Catra looked at Adora with a slight frown. "Not that.." Adora tilted her head clearly confused. Catra looked at her with a soft expression. "I mean its..-" She was interrupted by a sudden burst through the door, they both jumped a bit but realized it was glimmer. "What's wrong glimmer?!" Adora said clearly sounding worried. Catra stood up and her claws came out as her pupils thinned. "Adora why are you talking to the enemy!" Catra hissed but Adora stood up and set her hands on catras shoulder. "She's not the enemy, shes good.." Catra still seemed on edge but calmed a bit, her pupils growing at the sight of Adora. Adora thought to herself how she couldn't tell that Catra had feelings for her for almost their entire lives, the large pupils should've had given that away but I guess she didn't want to think that and be wrong, she didn't want to deal with rejection. Catra pulled away from Adora and crossed her arms. "Yeah..Whatever.." Catra looked to the side and glimmer looked at them both with confusion. "What's up with Catra.." Adora looked at her then the ground and glimmer understood to not talk about it. "Well, I came because..We can't find bow.." Adora's eyes widened. "What.."

(Ah this is a bit short, I'm sorry about that but also I wanna clarify something, this is after the war but when they look like the future vision adora had. Just to clear some stuff up. :) and if my past chapters don't match up with that then just pretend lol. Thank you for all the support btw <3)


	6. Hordes quarters?

Adora and Glimmer had gone out of the castle in search of bow, most of the guards did as well but some had to stay behind for the protection of the castle, Glimmer was clearly fearful of losing bow and Adora did her best to comfort by telling her that they'd find him but even she wasn't so sure of her words. 

"How did he escape?" Glimmer looked at adora and shrugged, then looked back at the ground as she continued her way through the woods. Adora sighed softly then continued on walking, Catra still in the back of her head, she feared that she'd lose Catra but if she did that wasn't gonna stop her from loving her and trying to rebuild their memories together but she knew deep down that she wasn't sure how long she could keep that up, it would break her heart to have to rebuild everything they did, and not just that, the fact that those memories wont ever be able to be recreated. Glimmer had noticed Adora's thinking face she always knew how adora was feeling just from her face. "Whats eating at you Adora?" Adora looked at glimmer for a moment then forward. "Nothing, Its not important." Glimmer pouted slightly. "Adora I know when something is bothering, and since we don't have anything else to talk about, lets talk about your problem." Adora blew some hair that was swayed in front of her eyes. "Just Catra is all, I'm just worried I'm gonna lose her..But like I said, its not important, bows safety is." Adora's expression changed to a serious like expression and glimmer knew not to push her more. "She'll be alright, I know her memory will come back, probably just takes time and things that she recognizes to remember. "Yeah maybe.." Suddenly afterwards they heard a branch be broken from a tree, adora quickly took out her sword and stood in her protective pose, as glimmer held her hands out, holding shining orbs in her hands then a creature was quickly seen, running through the bushes but disappeared into the darkness, Adora bit down hard on her teeth and glimmer looked slightly worried but slightly hopeful that it could be bow so she called out. "Bow..?!" Adora shushed her. "It could be bow!" Adora looked at her. "Or it could be a beast to kill us now be qu-" Before she could finish, something had lunged out and hit her, slamming her to the floor then quickly grabbed glimmer, Glimmer yelped from the sudden pressure and tried to use her magic to get out of the creature's grip but it seemed ammuned to it and ran off with her, adora quickly getting up and running after it, she was scared to death to lose glimmer so she ran as fast as she could but the creature was long gone, she looked all around her in fear then yelled out. "GLIMMER!" 

Catra had been in adora's bed, looking at the ceiling as she looked over to the clock. "Almost lunch time, hmm." She still felt unsafe in this palace but if Adora was safe and happy then she was willing to be too, so she got up and walked out into the hallway, looking around then walked over to the kitchen. "Hmm." She walked to the counter to see a fruit bowl and looked through it then found a perfectly red juicy apple, she picked it up and started to eat into it then she looked over at the fridge and opened it. "Whats that..?" She bent over and looked over at a sweet looking circle like thing, she was curious and looked around before sticking her finger in it and cautiously licking the tip of her finger. "That..Actually tastes..Good!" She couldn't help but grab a handful and started to eat it hungrily and seemed pleased with the flavor. "This is so much better then the horde's food!" She froze for a moment. "The horde.." She had sudden flashes of memory, slight memories of Adora walking away from her when she tried to get her back to the horde, her turning into shera. She stumbled back and knock into the chair, she dropped the sweet dessert and pressed her hands against her head, shutting her eyes tight as she groaned at the memories. "Stop..Stop!" She tripped and fell onto the floor, then gasped as she looked at herself then stood back up. "Why should I stay if she wasn't willing to stay for me.." She bit her bottom lip and narrowed her eyebrows down then she looked at the sweet dessert and then at the door as she made her way to it. She looked at adora's room then she walked towards the castle exit.

"Glimmer where are you!" Adora couldn't help but let herself cry a little bit, as much as she tried to keep It in, it hurt to do so. She also hit the tree with her sword hard, cutting it down immediately then fell on her knees. "I didn't protect her..Now shes gone, bow is too and Catra isn't herself.." Adora gasped as she lifted her head. "Catra! What if she regains the bad memories.." Adora was now incredibly fearful, of being alone but losing everyone she ever loved. She got up and ran towards bright moon, huffing and panting but all that was in her head was to save everybody and make sure catra was alright. She ran through bushes, jumped over fallen dead trees, slid under log bridges and finally made her way to bright moon, she ran to her room but didn't find Catra, she ran to the kitchen but no catra she ran all through the castle calling for catra, tears building up in her eyes as they burned, she panted non stop then ran out and yelled for catra as loud as she could, she didn't care if anybody or anything could hear, she wanted Catra. 

Catra had made her way through some of the forest before hearing Adora yell her name, she paused for a moment and looked back, but a sour like angry expression showed on her face, she ignored it and continued on her way, she then fell to the ground when a sudden sharp pain hit her head, another memory. But this seemed like a more recent memory, it was her and adora talking about kids, how they found a way for them to have a kid of their own without adopting, they both smiled and softly pressed their foreheads together and laughed a bit afterwards. Catra gasped and shot her head up. "Whats..Happening.." She had suddenly felt drained and passed out, in the middle of the forest. 

(Sorry for the short chapter, i’m currently continuing it on wattpad since i copy and pasted it all from my wattpad version but i’ll be hopefully having a new chapter out soon <3 Hope you all have a nice day and also thank you for the support!)


End file.
